


Hear You Coming

by your_old_enemy



Series: Song - Inspired Short Stories [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_enemy/pseuds/your_old_enemy
Summary: It's been years since anybody moved into Richie Tozier's apartment building, but his new neighbour doesn't seem to realise just how thin the walls are. Or, does he?





	Hear You Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by 'Hear You Coming', by The Dirty Heads.
> 
> There will be a part two which will contain explicit sexual content.

Nobody new ever moved into Richie’s apartment building. There isn’t anything desirable about the building or the area itself, so when a moving van pulled up outside one Saturday morning it caught his attention. Standing at his living room window, hair a complete disaster from his restless sleep, glasses perched on the end of his nose and wearing only a pair of old Superman boxer shorts, Richie watched as two men unload the boxes from the truck and down onto the sidewalk. One man was sturdy looking with a chubby face and sandy blonde hair, while the other man was much shorter with thighs that could kill and an ass to die for. Richie hadn’t gotten laid in months, so excuse him for objectifying the cutest boy he’s ever seen in his entire life.

 

Moving, Richie pulled on last night’s jeans and a clean, black t-shirt from the top of his clean laundry pile. He knew which apartment the two men would go to, and it was the one right next door to Richie’s. This was exciting, a brand new, adorable neighbour living right next door. What more could Richie ask for? As the sound of footsteps approached and passed Richie’s door along with the sound of chatter, Richie opened his door, leaning out into the corridor to look. The shorter of the two had set down the boxes he’d carried inside and he was struggling to unlock the door while his friend stood behind him, still holding boxes and waiting for the door to open.

 

“ You have to jimmy it,” Richie spoke, alerting the men to his presence in the hall with them.

 

“Excuse me?” The little cutie asked, looking at Richie with an annoyed expression and a raised eyebrow.

 

“The key,” Richie clarified as he took a step further out into the dank space. “Raise the handle, jimmy the key side to side while you turn it and then push the handle down.”

 

The new neighbour looked sceptical for a moment, but then he gave it a shot - he followed the instructions but still the door didn't budge and h gave the flimsy wood a swift kick with a frustrated grunt. Richie felt sorry for the guy, so he muffled his laugh under his breath and approached, asking if he could help and to his surprise the neighbour moved aside to give him the space he needed to work., Richie followed his own instructions and the door popped open.

 

“Voila.” He announced, giving a bow.

 

“Thanks,” shorty muttered under his breath, lifting his boxes again. “I’d ask if you wanted to help more, but by the looks of your arms, they’d snap if you tried.”

 

Although he was sure  it was supposed to be an insult, Richie laughed and gave his arms a joking flex.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He agreed. “My name is Richie Tozier. It looks like I’ll be your new neighbour, neighbour.”

 

“Lucky me.” Came a sigh. “I’m Eddie Kaspbrak.”

 

“Well, Eds, it’s a pleasure to meet you.

 

“It’s Eddie.”

 

“And Eds is an endearing nickname.” Richie argued.

 

“Eddie is already a nickname.” Eddie called back as he walked into his apartment after his friend, kicking the door closed behind him and closing it in Richie’s face. That didn’t offended Richie either, and returned to his apartment with another laugh.

 

~~~

 

Over the following months, Richie ran into Eddie a handful of times. Their schedules were on different timelines and they were almost never in the building at the same time during the week, but that didn’t stop Richie from learning things about the newcomer. First, he learned that he was a third year resident at the hospital just a few miles away. Second, he learned that he had a few  close friends whom he’d had the pleasure of meeting - Ben, the one who helped him move in. Bill, who had chestnut hair and a sugar sweet stutter that made Richie smile, and Mike who was a tough-looking, built-like-a-wall farmer with the sweetest personality of anybody Richie had ever known.

 

The newest thing that Richie had learned about Eddie was now his favourite thing. As Richie had suspected, Eddie was gay, but what he hadn’t expected was for him to be so sexual and not at all ashamed about it.

 

See, a shitty old building that had gone up on a low budget meant that the doors were sticky, the floorboards were creaky and the walls were paper thin. Poor Richie, sex starved and desperate for some action had discovered just how thin those walls were one Friday night a few weeks ago. It had started when he heard Eddie coming home later than he ever had since moving in, and from his own bedroom he could hear people talking and laughing in the next room - Eddie’s bedroom - but those innocent enough noises didn’t last long, turning into the sound of moans, groans, squealing bed springs and a knocking headboard just to top it all off.

 

Cute, sweet looking Eddie had a mouth that would have made the devil himself blush like a virgin/ The first time, Richie had bolted from his bedroom and watched TV in the living room to give his sweet neighbour privacy but it didn’t take long before Richie  grew tired of having to vacate his own bedroom because of the noises from next door. With every passing weekend, Richie became curiouser and curiouser so he sat in his bedroom waiting for Eddie to get home from drinking on the weekends. The headboard always  started knocking and the bed was creaking with it. Eddie was unaware that Richie was right there listening to everything, and Richie knows it’s not him through there with Eddie but that didn’t stop him from pretending it is as he listens to Eddie sing like a choir in his waves of desire, he’s trying to stay quiet but Richie can hear him cumming. He sounds so sweet, like something Frank Sinatra and Marvin Gaye would sing about.

 

One morning he ran into Eddie it was literal and he knocked the smaller man right down onto the ground, stopping himself from landing on top of him. As they scrambled and Eddie grumbled a few  choice words at Richie, Richie spotted a colourful butterfly tattoo on Richie’s skin just above the waistline of his shorts. That small picture alone told Richie that Eddie was much more of a free spirit than he ever dared to let anybody know in public.

 

Some nights during the week, Richie can still hear Eddie making beautiful noises but he knows he’s all alone through there, but he’s not lonely with his own hand, fingers and any toys that Richie likes to imagine that he might have, and the image of whoever he might  be thinking about. Richie likes to think maybe Eddie could think about him, since his own fantasies always feature a certain brunette splayed out beneath him, flushed and fucked out. He pictures it at night, in the morning, in the shower and sometimes during his break at work. For a twenty-five year old he sure had the libido of a teenager. Tonight was one of Eddie’s lonely nights.

 

Eddie had had a god awful day at work and he needed a good way to unwind and relax. He’d heard his lanky mess of a neighbour cursing at a video game just a few minutes ago when he was passing by his apartment on the way to his own front door, so he wasn’t able to stop his mind from wandering to Richie as soon as he laid down and closed his eyes. Thoughts of messy curls, thick framed glasses and freckles soon had his pants tightening and he didn’t hesitate to undo his jeans and slip his hand down into his boxers to relieve some of the pressure, but it didn’t take long for Eddie to end up naked, one soft hand wrapped around his hard, flushed and leaking cock while two fingers of the opposite hand stretched his hole open but he let his mind conjure up the image of longer, slimmer fingers that belonged to Richie rather than his own small fingers. There was no way that Eddie would ever admit it, but he was crushing on the boy next door, and Richie was all he could think about these days.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been enjoying himself for when there came a loud, impatient and rude, knocking came from his front door. Eddie let out a huff of frustration and got up from his bed, pulled on a pair of sleep pants and walked through his apartment to see who was disturbing him. He was ready to get rid of whoever was there, but he hadn’t expected to see a frazzled looking Richie standing there in the hallway, and the sight made his stomach drop and his blood run cold but he pulled himself together and opened the door.

 

“Richie,” He greeted, trying not to sound too breathless.”What can I do for you, is everything all right?” he asked.

 

Richie gave Eddie a look he hadn’t ever seen before. His eyes were dark and blown wide with lust.

 

“You know how you can hear the kids that live upstairs screaming?” Richie asked, rambling. “Or how you can hear the old man downstairs coughing up his guts every morning?”

 

Eddie could only stand there and not in confirmation to Richie.

 

“Well, from right next door in the comfort of my damn bedroom I’ve heard you getting fucked for months, and for the last thirty-five minutes I’ve had to listen to you moaning my name.” He growled, reaching down to adjust himself in his sweatpants.

 

For a moment, Eddie  was  completely  mortified that  he’d been caught moaning Richie’s name when he wasn’t even aware that he’d been doing it at all. Eddie used this to his advantage and attempt to fulfill his sexual fantasy.

 

“You took thirty-five minutes to get over here?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

The question took Richie by surprise, but then before Eddie could blink he was stepping into the apartment, placing his hands on Eddie’s hips and pulling him into a deep, filthy kiss. They only broke apart when they needed to breathe, both panting  heavily  with their chests heaving.

 

“I’m sorry I took so long, Eds.” Richie said with a soft moan as he grazed his lips along the other man’s jawline. “I’m stupid, so stupid, and I will make it up to you right now.”

 

Before Eddie could protest the horrible nickname again, he was being lifted off of his feet and his legs wrapped around Richie’s narrow waist so that the other man could carry him through the apartment - he knew where Eddie’s bedroom was. After months of imagining what Eddie would look like spread open on his cock, Richie was about to find out that his imagination couldn’t compare to the real thing and that nothing else in the world felt as good as Eddie Kaspbrak, even if just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading another of my stories!  
> Feel free to leave any suggestions or feedback laying around for me, or come find me on Tumblr > http://your-old-enemy.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~ Hannah


End file.
